


The Perfect Warm Up

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: There's only one thing to do to stay warm.





	The Perfect Warm Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Perfect Warm Up  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk/Janice Rand  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 172  
>  **Summary:** There's only one thing to do to stay warm.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'match' on my [prompt table](https://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/713180.html)

“The fire’s out.” Jim stated the obvious as Janice came in the room. “Do you have a match?”

She placed her hands on her hips and stared him. “Where do you think I would be hiding a match?”

For a brief moment all Jim could do was stare at her silky skin almost completely exposed by the barely there fabric. If he looked close enough he could still see the marks on her skin made by his fingers as he gripped her tight.

“Can’t you do something? It’s freezing in here.”

Jim shook his head. “We don’t have any matches. It’s not like I can wave a magic wand around while repeating _Incendio_.” He flashed a crooked smile at her as a wicked thought flashed through his mind. “But I do believe I know a perfect way to warm you up.”

“You do?” She bit her lip as he walked towards her.

“Oh, I do.” Without another word Jim scooped her up into his arms and carried her back into their bedroom.


End file.
